Teams of Gallifrey
by Aporoid
Summary: Everything starts a new adventure when The Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams land in a brand new world of mercenaries, seeking troubles between two teams. But things get interesting when a new class joins BLU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Unexpected crash landings

The TARDIS flew throughout the air, graceful in its rotating motions. Its blue skin contrasting the brownish-grey of the surrounding mountains around it. The Doctor simply sat back as the TARDIS flew, not thinking anything of it, adjusting his Bow-tie.

"Doctor," Said Amy, Rory close behind. "Where are we going?"

"That is a surprise." The doctor said with a chuckle.

"I do hate it when you do that." Rory said, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Oh, come on." The doctor said. "Live a little."

"Sure, but when we die, we die. You just regenerate." Rory continued. "Just tell us where we're going."

"Well, that's a surprise for me, as well." The doctor said. "Got a distress signal from a crashed rocket."

"Crashed rocket?" Amy questioned.

"Yes, by a sir known as 'Dr. Grodbort'." He answered.

"Never heard of him." Rory said.

"Yes, neither have I." The Doctor confessed.

But everything was cut short with a sudden explosion. Sparks flew from the console as the TARDIS began to smoke and turn to one side.

"Doctor! What's going on?" Amy questioned.

"I'm not sure! But boy, fun ride!" He responded in his usual behavior.

Rory was simply being Rory, hanging on to the closest part of the TARDIS interior he could.

The sparks stopped as the TARDIS rocked around once more, than stopped.

"Did we stop?" Rory questioned.

"Yeah, I believe so." The doctor said.

They opened the TARDIS doors and stopped at the face of an open Rocket launcher. He looked up at the man and noticed his full red costume. A steel helmet covered his eyes and a leather belt wrapped around his torso, two grenades hanging from it.

"Hello." The doctor said.

"You are not any of you BLU scum!" The man said.

"No, I do not believe so…" The doctor said. "And who are you?"

"I am the Soldier!" He said. "And I could of sworn you were part of those BLU maggots!"

"No, my name is The Doctor." He said, putting his hand out.

The soldier raised up his helmet an inch to better see the Doctor.

"Yes, sir." The soldier said, shaking the Doctor's hand.

"Now then," The Doctor began. "What is wrong with this blue team?"

"They're all maggots that fight us for our master's vile brother." He said.

"Brother?" Amy questioned.

"Yes, Blutarch Mann." The soldier said. "Brother to our master."

"And your master is?" Rory questioned.

"Redmond Mann." The soldier responded.

"Oh, wow." Rory said with a sigh. "A red brother and a blue brother. What happens if one of them likes green or something?"

"Don't be a whiner, maggot." The soldier threatened.

"Wait." The Doctor stopped. "You did say 'Team', did you not?"

"Yes, sir!" He responded, and turned around. "I'll show you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Meet Reliable Excavation Demolition

The Doctor and his two companions followed the RED Soldier into a base that seems very rustic and almost falling apart.

"What'chu got there, pally?" A younger man also in red uniform asked the RED soldier.

"Scout, we got new allies." Another man said, a red suit and matching ski-mask as uniform. "Don't be so rash."

"And you are?" The Doctor questioned the well-dressed man.

"I am the Spy." He responded.

"Yo, everyone just calls me Scout." Said the younger man.

The Doctor looked over to another person, whom gender was difficult to classify. It breathed heavily through a Gas mask and played with a zippo lighter.

"Are you my mummy?" The Doctor joked.

"Mmmmmmph." It attempted to respond.

"Don't mind that bag of hot air." The RED scout said.

"Pardon?" Rory questioned.

"The Pyro is unknown to all of us." The RED spy included. "It's a mystery no one feels like answering."

Everyone stopped when a man flew into the base, obviously riding the explosion of a projectile. The man wore a large black vest that housed several grenades. As he returned to his feet, his only available eye looked up at everyone there, his other covered by an eye patch. His black skin contrasted with the rest of the team.

"Ah, just the Demoman." Scout said, and opened up a can of soda that read 'Bonk! Atomic punch!' on the front.

"Aye, what's wrong with you?" Amy questioned.

"Oh, another Scottish one here, do we?" The man questioned, brushing dirt off of his Red pants.

Amy watched as the man collapsed to his knees, struggling to keep his balance.

"Doctor!" He shouted, attempting to get to his feet once again.

The Doctor quickly squatted down to get to the man's level.

"What do you need?" The Doctor asked.

"Aye, who's this nut?" the man questioned. "Medic!"

The Doctor watched as another man in a long lab coat ran forward, a large steel device on his back. Connected to the device was what looked like a cannon, red energy spilling out.

"Oh, what is that!?" The Doctor asked, and jumped up, screwdriver in hand.

"Who iz zhis?" The man questioned, fixing a pair of glasses resting on his face, an obvious german accent behind his voice.

"I'm the Doctor." The doctor explained. "And you are?"

"I'm known as ze Medic." The man explained, fixing a bright red bow-tie around his neck.

"Nice bow-tie." The Doctor noticed.

"Danke, kamerad." The RED Medic answered.

"Bow-ties are cool." The Doctor said to Amy. "Face it."

Amy simply rolled her eyes then stopped when she heard a loud noise. Almost like very loud chewing.

"Doctor," Amy began. "You hear that?"

The RED Medic answered her question first. "Zat is just ze Heavy."

"The… Heavy?" Rory asked.

"Si." Said the RED Demoman.

"That big ol' piece of blubber just likes to eat. Really loud." The RED Scout teased.

"Hush, Scout." The RED Spy ordered. The Doctor obviously liked him more than anyone else here, as he was much more of a gentleman, compared to everyone else.

The man known as Heavy walked forward, a very large gut holding a larger ring of bullets, each nearly 3 inches long. A shiny bald head reflected part of the ceiling lights and his massive hands held half a sandwich.

"Who are these babies?" The RED Heavy very calmly asked.

"Yo, lard-fat. Don't you ever pay attention?" The RED Scout noted.

The Medic simply explained who everyone was to the Heavy, as he hadn't seemed all that bright compared to everyone else.

"Oh." The RED Heavy said, making sense of the Gallifreyian and his companions.

"Doctor." He said, pointing to the Doctor.

"Amy." He said, searching out Amy.

"And Ron." He finished.

"Um, it's actually Rory…" Rory protested.

"That is what Heavy said. Ron."

Rory whacked himself in the forehead with his palm.

"Now, son." Rory heard another voice, obviously with a Texan accent. "Dat der Heavy ain't exactly the Brightest."

The Doctor looked over to find another man in Red clad, with dark grey goggles and a bright yellow hard hat. A pair of grey overalls slung around his body and a large pocket hung from his belt.

"Howdy," The man said, shaking The Doctor's hand. "People just call me the Engineer."

"Oh, and an engineer." The Doctor said. "My day gets better!"

The Doctor stopped and looked over at the Engineer.

"Do you own a Stetson?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do, somewhere." The RED Engineer said.

"Fantastic." The Doctor said and gave the RED Engineer a high-five.

"Is that everyone here?" Amy asked.

"Bloody Bogan!" The Doctor heard one last voice shout, a bronze shell hitting the ground, an echoing gunshot rung throughout the room.

"What was that?" The Doctor questioned, ducking for cover.

"That's just the Sniper." The RED spy said. "He's one of ours."

"Okay, so is that it?" The Doctor asked. "The Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper and Spy?"

"Yeah." The engineer said.

"Fantastic."


	3. Chapter 3

Teams of Gallifrey chapter 3- I like this new weapon

The BLU team's sniper's eyes adjusted as he searched the incoming area with his sniper scope.

"All clear. Get bloody going!" He instructed, a jar of signature jarate close to him on the floor. The BLU team scout quickly ran past him, his quick-moving body blurred in the edges of the BLU sniper's tunnel vision. The sniper's attention quickly strengthened as he saw something in the distance.

"Incoming!" He shouted to the rest of his team, watching a couple objects creep over the large hills of upward.

"What are you little buggers…?" The sniper whispered, finger bouncing back and forth on the trigger of his gun. The BLU Pyro stood beside the BLU sniper, obviously detecting the incoming quad of possible enemies.

"Mmm mm Mmph?" The BLU pyro questioned the sniper, who just scratched the back of his head and bluntly responded, obviously not speaking the same language the Pyro spoke.

"Sniper!" The BLU heavy shouted. "Move! Forward!"

"Nah." The BLU sniper responded, never taking his eye from the scope, watching the oddly shiny things approach.

The BLU sniper watched through his scope as the BLU scout approached the creatures, scattergun in hand. The sniper jumped as he watched a thin blue beam rip through the air, burning the BLU scout into nothing.

"What?" The BLU heavy questioned, watching the very faint apperence of what just happened. The BLU sniper's eyes redirected to the creatures coming closer, moving much faster than they did before. They were shiny and several different colors, one a bright red, one a faint blue, and the last two a goldish-chrome color. Small blue lights could be dintingished in the creatures, two thin metallic arms expanding from each.

"What in Sam hill…?" The BLU Engineer pondered, the entire BLU team watching them approach.

"Aye, what're those?" The BLU Demoman questioned.

"My Spytron technology usually picks up a new frequency so I can disguise easier, but.." The BLU spy began. "These are unknown to it."

"Let me handle this, little pansies." The BLU soldier said, pushing through everyone. Everyone watched as the soldier approached the quartet of danger on the battlefield, him stopping mere feet in front of them.

"Who are you?" The creatures asked, two light bulbs lighting up of their heads every time they spoke in their raspy, computerized voice.

"I am the Soldier. Part of The Builder's League United. And you are?"

"We. Are. The Daleks." One of them spoke, taking short pauses between every word.

"You like like one mighty large hunk of scrap to me. Perhaps you'd have better luck with our Engineer." The BLU soldier bluntly said.

"Scrap metal!?" Another asked, almost enraged.

"We shall follow you." The larger bluer Dalek said. "Lead the way."

Everyone of the BLU team watched in pure shock as the soldier lead the four Daleks back to their base.

"Hard hat! Attention!" The BLU soldier ordered.

"Are you the one of order?" The red Dalek questioned.

"Aw, shucks. Nope, really none of us here are." The BLU engineer said.

"Then who is?" The blue Dalek asked.

"Speaker lady." The BLU heavy said.

"Explain." The blue Dalek asked, almost like the red and blue Daleks took turns speaking.

"The Administrator." The BLU spy said, lighting a brand new cigarette.

"Why so many questions, tons o' fun?" The BLU scout teased them, nearly 3 seconds after being respawned through use the Administrator's amazing Respawn machine.

"You dare. Insult. The Daleks!?" One of the chrome Daleks asked, adjusting one of its arms.

"What're you gonna do? You gonna cry? You gonna cry now?" The BLU scout continued.

One of the chrome Daleks turned around and looked directly at the scout with it's blank, blue stare.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The Dalek shouted, firng another one of it's blue death beams, vaporizing the scout. Everyone jumped as it happened, still shocked from the first shot, which was ironically, to the same scout.

When he respawned, he wiped his face with his hands.

"What was that, man?" He shouted.

"Interesting." The Red Dalek spoke. "You live for another life?"

"Yeah, amazing thing called a Respawn. Only 4 exist on the planet." The BLU engineer said. "We own two."

"Amazing." The Doctor said back in RED spawn, his hands dancing around papers the way he usually does.

"What is it, exactly?" Amy asked.

"It's a space-time refrabricator." He said, his Sonic screwdriver buzzing cheerfully around the machine, which was nothing more than a mere satalite on the ceiling.

"Doctor, what exactly does that mean?" Rory asked.

"When you die, it remakes your entire genetic code and being, reforming you to the exact same status you were 12 seconds before cause of death. Very impressive but all-in-all depressing, let me simply say."

"So it's like an extra life in video games or something?" Rory questioned, as always; attempting to understand anything the Doctor said. He still didn't understand how Amy did so as easily as she does.

"This place ain't for games, son." The RED Soldier said.

"Don't be zo hard on our new camera's, Dummpoft." The RED medic said.

"Good German." The Doctor said.

"You speak German?" The RED medic asked.

"Completely. I speak everything." The Doctor said. "Even the stupidest things like dog and baby."

"Dog's a language?" Amy pondered.

"In 2000 years from now if it is around…" The Doctor stopped. "What year is this?"

"1960, I believe." The RED engineer said.

"Oh, you all need to visit London about this time. They got some very interesting police boxes."

The RED team didn't bother pondering the Doctor's remark.

"Honestly now, someone needs to fix the mood in this room, and I honestly feel like that's going to have to be me." The Doctor said.


	4. Chapter 4

Teams of Gallifrey chapter 4- Now is where they die

"Ex-plain the purpose of this." The red Dalek commanded the BLU team, the only one stupid enough to cooperate of course being the Soldier.

"All right you big piles of spare parts," He explained, his usual attitude not even phased by the Daleks. "There's a big blue blowing-up thing on wheels. Right outside."

"Big blue blow-ing up thing?" One of the chrome Daleks questioned. "Can we have a bett-er ex-plain-a-tion?"

"It's called the Payload cart." The BLU spy answered the Dalek, spitting out an old cigarette and replacing it quickly. "We push it to the other teams side for it to detonate-"

"Primitive and use-less." The blue Dalek interrupted.

"Great bomb cart has yet to let us down." The BLU heavy stupidly answered, his speech in short bursts almost similar to the Daleks.

"Yeah, sometimes its rubbish." The BLU sniper introduced.

"Yeah, remember that one time it didn't even blow? That was a real embaressment." The BLU scout laughed.

"Mission begins in thirty seconds." The Announcer spoke over the intercom, everyone on both teams preparing to protect and destroy their properties.

The BLU medic aimed his heal beam quickly across the BLU heavy and BLU soldier, small blue crosses appearing over their heads.

"You do not need ze healing, ja?" The BLU Medic questioned the Daleks, half frightened but half-confident.

"We are in no need for sim-ple heal-ing." The second Chrome Dalek answered, their sights out on the open plains of Upward.

"Mission begins in ten seconds."

"What happens when the mission starts?" Amy worriedly asked.

"5."

"I'm not sure." Rory no confidently answered.

"4."

"What exactly is it that you guys do on missions?" The Doctor questioned the RED soldier.

"3."

"Oh, you'll find out." The RED soldier answered with a grin, barely looking under his helmet.

"2."

Tension rose hard in both team's bases as the last digit was called.

"1!"

"ATTACK!" The RED soldier cried, sprinting out of the base with a rocket launcher over his shoulder.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks cried out as the BLU team left spawn and insantly positioned themselves to the payload cart, shoving it with the strength of the Heavy and the speed of the Scout.

The BLU sniper positioned himself in a clear area and scanned the area.

"All clear! Get bloody goin-" The BLU sniper announced, but was cut short by a 3-inch blade driving into his back.

"Sorry to 'pop-in' unannounced." The RED spy chuckled and noticed the Daleks. "Oh, merde…"

"Exterminate!" One of the chrome Daleks spoke, firing a beam directly at the spy, turning him to ash.

"Spy is dead!" The RED heavy worriedly announced, his medic still behind him.

As they heavy-medic combo left the hill, two more beams of blue light were fired, both classes screaming in murder.

"Maggots!" The RED soldier shouted, high in the air from his last rocket jump, a series of rockets pouring down on the payload cart, and more importantly, the Daleks.

The BLU scout pushing the cart exploded in a large bloody mass, spraying fresh blood all over the blue Dalek. The BLU heavy noticed the soldier falling from the sky, and repositioned his minigun. The arc was off and the BLU medic was killed with a direct gardener's shovel to his neck, decapitating him with one quick stroke.

"Medic is dead!" The heavy screamed, a direct shotgun blast to his face, bringing him down with a quick headshot of 32 pellets.

And the RED soldier turned to see the Daleks, a blaster nozzle right on his nose.

"You don't scare me!" He taunted, kicking the Dalek. But this attempt was short-lived when four separate beams shot him quickly one after another.

"Ah, that's the stuff!" The BLU demoman spoke and ran up to the cart, congratulating the Daleks on their success.

The RED sniper's crosshairs aimed over the hill and gazed at the payload, the BLU demoman quickly going down with his head exploded. The RED sniper quickly slung his rifle back and shot at one of the Chrome Daleks, breaking the front end of it's eyestalk off.

"MY VIS-ON IS IM-PAIRED! I CAN-NOT SEE!" It cried in pain, aimlessly spinning around, no sight or any way to tell it's surroundings. It heard the RED scout in the distance and charged towards the sound, firing its beam aimlessly. The RED scout spun around it and blasted its back with his double-barrel shotgun, a definite Force-a-nature, sending the impaired Dalek flying off the cliff edge, exploding at the bottom of the crevice.

"Yeah, real smooth, dummy!" The RED scout laughed, reloading the discarded shell and dashing off, another Dalek beam just barely missing.

"Yo, heads up!" The RED scout alerted the tunnel-vision RED sniper, the Daleks moving up the hill, letting the rest of BLU team push the cart.

The RED sniper groaned just before he was exterminated, the Daleks treaded over his rifle, tearing it to shreds.

"Mmph mph Mm!" The RED pyro happily spoke, its voice extremely distorted by its gas mask.

"Watch it, bozo!" The RED scout alerted, the Daleks taking the upper route while the BLU team took the lower. "We got a helmethead down on the cart!"

'Helmet-head' was the term Scout used to call the Soldier, a force to be reckoned with if his shots were accurate, especially besides the payload cart, where he could obtain more ammunition. The cart approached faster than the Daleks, the force of 2 people pushing on the cart.

The BLU soldier's head popped up over the edge of a hill and his rocket launcher followed. With one glance at the color red, the BLU soldier reacted almost like a bull, a rocket instantly sent flying.

"Mmmmph!" The RED pyro chuckled, a solid compressed air puff sending the rocket juggling back towards the Blu soldier, blowing him into bits. The enemy BLU pyro stayed at the cart, a pyro against pyro situation almost impossible to beat with fire.

The two pyros stood in silence at each other, their flamethrowers dropping to the ground besides them. Tension rose over the dead air and with a split-second reaction, both had an assortment of axe in their hands, the BLU pyro holding a standard fire axe while the RED pyro held a silver axe surrounded in barbed wire.

"Mmmph mmph." The BLU pyro taunted, waving its fingers forward in position of challenge. The RED pyro raced at the BLU team one, both axes mid-swing.

"Mmph!" Cried the RED pyro, the axe penetrating through its stomach area, the RED pyro's axe chopping the BLU pyro's head clean off. Both fell and died alongside each other, the static noise signaling the announcer.

"Oh yes, that was pleasing to watch." She laughed at the two deaths.

"Gotta push that cart, boys!" The BLU team engineer shouted, awkwardly pausing when nobody answered. "Boys?"

The BLU team engineer turned around and his jaw not so much dropped as flew off as a direct explosion from the RED Demoman's grenade, him wavering in drunkenness.

The drunken Demoman looked up to see a RED team spy in front of him.

"Demoman." The RED spy spoke.

"What? Who's there?" He questioned, blinking several times, making sure he was still awake.

"The enemy team is succeeding! Go protect the point!" The RED spy instructed, the Demoman simply gazing at him single-sighted, burping loudly and then collapsing onto the floor, asleep within seconds.

"Demoman," The RED spy laughed and swung out his butterfly knife. "Here's what I have and you don't."

One stab to the back.

"Depth perception," The BLU spy laughed, his disguise wearing off.

Two stabs to the back, the RED demoman dead.

"A functioning liver," He continued.

One final stab to the back of the head.

"And A PULSE!" The BLU spy laughed, wiping the blood off his blade with the RED demo man's shirt sleeve.

He opened up his disguise kit and blew smoke all over his body, his shape becoming that off the RED demoman.

He left the general area and raced under the Dalek's paths, afraid his own new companions would attack him.

"Help!" The BLU spy cried out to the RED engineer, who was building a sentry gun.

"Wha?" The RED engineer questioned and turned away from his construction to face the spy.

"Drunk ain't no way to be on the battlefield, son." The RED engineer spoke and shook his head.

"Need a dispenser here!" The spy cried out, faking injuries.

"Oh, it's right over there." The RED engineer instructed, pointing to his level 3 built Dispenser behind him.

The spy grinned when the Engineer turned his back to continue work on his sentry, his knife flicking open.

"Hey hardhat!" The RED scout called out, launching a baseball towards the BLU spy, a solid hit in the face dropping his disguise. Before the recently built sentry gun could react, a massive hole was blasted into the Spy's chest, a solid shotgun slug firing from the Engineer.

"Thanks, partner." The RED engineer said and put his thumb up, both classes interrupted by the announcer.

"Oh, you CAN'T all die at once!" The announcer annoyingly spoke into the intercom. "RESPAWN!"

The Respawn machines were controlled by the announcer herself, her deciding when the respawn will be, if she wants to give one team on unfair advantage, or when she wants the respawn machines to exchange frequencies and scramble teams.

"Respawn?" Rory questioned, him, Amy and the Doctor all still in the safety of the RED team's base. Suddenly all of the dead classes of both teams had appeared in equal orders, no injuries or blood, completely and somehow, brand-new people.

"Well, isn't that handy." The Doctor said and chuckled. "I need one of those."

"Last one alive, lock the door!" The RED soldier announced, a brand new rocket launcher over his shoulder, this one very crudely built and what looked to be made of spare parts. He was wearing a backpack that seemed to be a leather pack with the logo "screamin' eagles" on it. The RED Heavy had a new machinegun, this one a bright golden bronze, several more barrels than before, his Medic following him holding a very large and mechanical saw, with a long syringe needle expanding out the center. The RED spy had a golden pocket watch in his left hand with a short-nosed revolver in the other, the RED engineer running in to grab a new shotgun that looked very futuristic, labeling 'Widowmaker' on the side in black lettering.

"Come on, wuss." The RED scout spoke, running back into base, grabbing hold of a small pistol that he tossed to the Doctor. The Doctor let it hit the floor without even attempting to touch it.

"Um, the Doctor doesn't agree with guns." Amy interrupted the RED scout's sentence, mere milliseconds before he started going on a tangent.

"Yes, the third life was good enough for me." The Doctor sighed and took out his sonic screwdriver.

"Third life? Shucks, you must be used to the respawnin' already." The RED engineer laughed.

"Yes, long story about that-" The Doctor awkwardly spoke, adjusting his bow-tie.

"The enemy has received additional time." The announcer spoke, the BLU team quickly jumping back onto the Payload and capturing the third of five points.

"They have a bomb! Move, mac shnell!" The RED medic alerted, redirecting his heal beam t everyone on the team and aimed it at the Doctor, Amy, and Rory, but did not activate it.

"Would you like ze heal?" He kindly questioned. "Makes you feel better."

"I'll just stick with some of my own medicine, thank you." Rory answered.

"Oh, you're a Doctor too?" The RED Medic continued.

"Nurse." Rory sighed and answered.

"Oh, ho ho." The RED medic laughed. "I'm not even considered a nurse. I lost my medical liscense a year ago!"

Amy gave the newly insane Medic a strange look.

"Don't you have something to attack?" Amy questioned the RED team, them awkwardly standing around.

"Yeah, if we knew how." The RED sniper spoke, taking his slouch hat off to stratch his head. "The other team's got these big tanks."

"Tanks?" The Doctor questioned. "Against humans? That's pretty unfair."

"But they're weird. They look like giant salt shakers, man." The RED scout said, trying to explain.

"Wait, tall, has one eye, two arms, and lights on the sides?" The Doctor understood.

"Yeah, sounds about right." The RED Scout answered, nodding in agreement.

"Daleks."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Extermination

"Amy, Rory, you know the drill." The Doctor alertly spoke to his companions, sprinting off to a smaller location in the RED base.

"Doctor, where are you going?" Amy questioned, trying to get the suddenly frantic doctor's attention.

"I need to make some adjustments to this team's defensives. Dalek or not, explosions will definitely hurt!" He tried to explain, running to the spawn room.

"Yo, Doc?" The RED scout pondered, following the Doctor. "What're you up to?"

The Doctor quickly raised his sonic screwdriver to the respawn machine and listened as the entire base filled with the hum. He grinned as he pulled out a small piece of metal, round and short. He kissed the device quickly and then swung his screwdriver from the respawn machine to the small tube, the tube glowing a light green. He shoved the device in his pocket and then proceeded to attempt syncing up two more.

"Doctor?" Rory questioned now, the sound of gunshots and explosives outside making it hard to concentrate.

"Here, Roman, Amelia." The Doctor spoke, brushing his thin hair back into its signature curve and tossing the two devices to Amy and Rory.

"What are these?" Amy asked, noticing the seriousness he displayed. He had called her Amelia. And he only does that when something dangerous is about to happen.

"Respawn points, so I would like to call them." He explained, fixing his bow-tie. "You two need to keep these with you the entire time. They'll keep you safe."

"Keep us safe? How so?" Rory asked.

"Well, in a long story I honestly don't feel like explaining right now, these will send you to these Respawn machines if… Well… If one of you happen to get hurt out there." The Doctor explained, trying his usual way of sugar-coating the inevitable.

"If either you two die, long story short." The RED medic spoke, opening the door to the battlefield. Amy jumped and shut her eyes tightly as the RED medic's head was torn off his shoulders and blood splattered all over the tile floor.

"Alright then Doctor, we'll keep these with us…" Rory implied, gripping the device in his hands tightly.

Everyone's concentration was lost again when the sound of the RED sniper's close sniper rifle fired, blowing the brains out of the opposite team sniper.

"I'm gonna blow the insides of your heads all over four counties!" The RED sniper yelled, the tension of the air echoing the sound of the empty shell bouncing with a metallic ding across the ground, inches away from the RED medic's fading blood.

Another gunshot from the RED sniper, sending the head of the BLU engineer flying across the field, his dispenser laying there unattended. One shot to the dispenser. Two shots. 3 shots. Dead.

"Sheinholns…" The RED medic cursed as he walked out of the spawn room, holding his neck, not used to having it suddenly reattached.

"Sorry there, Nurse!" The RED sniper spoke to the RED medic, while Rory misperceived and started to step forward, getting caught by Amy's arm.

"No not vorry there, kamarad." The RED medic said and patted the RED sniper on the back, taking out his Medi Gun. He looked out into the horizon and ducked behind a wall.

"Incoming!" He yelled, the RED sniper cursing as he got vaporized. Dalek beam.

"Looks like my time of action." The Doctor said and swallowed hard, looking at the soon-to-be Ponds. "You two follow close behind me, alright?"

"Hey Doc," The RED scout tapped the Doctor on the shoulder. "I'll lead."

The Doctor almost didn't want the scout to leave, as the Doctor feared death as much as anybody else did, even with the Respawn machines active.

"Fine." The Doctor agreed, forcing himself to be in the two situations he hated; certain death, and certain death by a bullet's cause. "Oh UNIT, how much good you'd be right now…"

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" The RED scout directed, dashing out into the battlefield, running out of the base and around a big pit in the center. He kept turning his head over her shoulder to make sure that the Doctor and his companions were still with him. He watched as another RED scout walked by, trying to stay ominous.

"Yo, that Scout's a spy!" The actual RED scout shouted, running up to the impostor and shoving 35 pellets into its upper face, the skin turning blue and blood shooting out all over the scout's shirt. "Keep it coming, people!"

The Doctor shrugged and followed the attacking Scout, and stopped dead in his tracks as soon as the scout did.

"Oh sh-!" The RED scout couldn't finish his sentence before he was vaporized. The sound of robotic movements were close as the three remaining Daleks approached.

Amy's heart pumped and she swallowed hard before she dove in front of the Daleks, grabbing the shotgun that the RED scout had dropped.

"Amy, what are you doing!?" Rory questioned, getting up at a hurry in order to possibly save his wife-to-be.

"Blinding some guys." She answered, the respawn machine in her hands. She took aim at the incoming Daleks and fired, her arms shaking from the amount of recoil from a gun she didn't know how to hold. As hoped, the shot had varied perfectly and broke the eyestalk off the second Chrome Dalek.

"WHAT IS HAPP-EN-ING!?" It cried out, spinning around in a blind effort. "I CAN-NOT SEE!"

The Other two Daleks turned slightly to see its wounded warrior and then turned back to Amy. She lowered the lever of the scattergun and prepared a second shot.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Red Dalek shouted, bringing the power to its blaster. Just in time, Rory had jumped in front of Amy, absorbing the shot and being vaporized into dust.

"Rory!" Amy cried out and collapsed to the ground, next to his ashes.

"YOU HU-MANS PAY TOO MUCH ATT-EN-TION TO E-MO-TIONS." The Blue Dalek spoke, aiming its blaster at Amy. The Doctor closed his eyes and ducked underneath a platform in order to see Amy and Rory dead as piles of ash on the concrete floor.

The Doctor ran away from the piles and then smiled as his screwdriver popped open.

"Rory, Amelia…" He whispered as the screwdriver reached his desired frequency. "Come back here."


End file.
